


Men On The Bridge & Truth In Dying Words

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Sorta Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester/Castiel, Strange dream I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first chapter is a weird dream I had almost word for word, I dreamt I was crying because I was reading a fanfic and this was what I read. Second chapter is how I imagined the characters as. Previously on fanfiction.net under the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

And as the shrill scream ripped through the air and he plummeted down, they watched in horror. As they came to the bottom and found him, he was already bleeding. There was nothing to do. So as the man reached down to comfort the other, he repeated over that he loved his friend. And with a shaky breath, the dying man reached up to the scarred and cut friend and said "You are so beautiful..." Before grabbing both their hands and drifting away into the souls of the forgotten. But never really permanently forgotten. For the young scarred man then believed for the rest of his life. He remembered he was beautiful until the day he died.


	2. Chapter 2

And as the shrill scream ripped through the air and the 64 year old Castiel plummeted down, the 63 year old Dean, and the 59 year old Sam watched in horror. As they came to the bottom and found him, he was already bleeding. There was nothing to do. So as Dean reached down to comfort Castiel, he repeated over and over that he loved him. And with a shaky breath, the dying man reached up to the scarred and cut friend and said "You are both so beautiful..." Before grabbing both their hands and drifting away into the souls of the forgotten. But never really permanently forgotten. For the young scarred Dean and Sam Winchester then believed for the rest of their lives. They remembered they were beautiful until the day they both died, sitting in the arms of friends, refusing to go to a hospital. Because they both wanted to be together. To find Castiel. To rise up together, and thank him for his dying words. Words that changed their lives.


End file.
